The Rebirth of a New Knight
by MCLBLUE
Summary: Lina becomes the Knight of Chaos after the old one is killed in a mission. Lina and Val travel around to stop the new threat that pledges their world.
1. Meeting Old Enemies Making New Friends

Summary: Lina becomes the Knight of Chaos after the old one is killed in a mission. Lina and Val travel around to stop the new threat that pledges their world.  
  
Declaimer: I don't own The Slayers, just a fan. But I did make Atrium up. This is a L/V fic because you barely see any around anymore. Hope you like it but if you don't there's room for improvement since this is my first fan fic. So please read and review. Thanks  
  
The Rebirth of a New Knight  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Old Enemies Making New Friends.  
  
Lina Inverse was alone now. She had parted ways with her companions after Dark stars destruction, which was 50 years ago. Since then Lina had learned all there was to know of nightmares magic. She had master all other types including white and holy magic. In doing this she became an ageless immortal.  
  
"I wonder how the gangs doing," Lina thought. "I know Zelgadis found his cure and proposed to Amelia and now the two are King and Queen. Gourry and Slyphel got married and had six children and probably are grandparents by now. Filia and Milgazea got married after being introduced at a dragon function. Xellos is still being the same old Xellos even though I haven't seen him in 10 years. And Val has his memories of Valgavv but still the same Val thank goodness.  
  
Our former bandit killer finally arrived in a town near Sambowa. "Ah I could use a little r and r." She entered a tavern and was seated. Hello said a blond with one of those perfect figures who was obviously the waitress. "Are you ready to order?" "Yes I would like some water and I'll have one of your finest stakes. Well done if you please and for the sides I would like a sweet potato as well as some cabbage." Lina said to the waitress. "Anything else?" The waitress asked and then Lina said no thank you and the waitress was off to get the order.  
  
Two young dragons had just finished their dinner and where now scooping the room for girls. "Hey Val why do yah keep staring at that red head. If yah likes her so much go talk to her. She looks young enough I would say about 16 or 17." Atrium, Filia's and Milgazea's kid said to his brother Val. "No I wasn't staring I was just enjoying the scenery in the room is all," said Val. "Sure Val just go over and talk to her it's not like you have anything to lose," Atrium replied. "Okay fine." With that Val left to visit the young red head girl.  
  
"Here's your order miss hope you enjoy," said the waitress as she departed. A tall blue haired man sat down at Lina's table. " I couldn't help but notice a beauty such as your self was sitting alone," said Val. Lina was not eating like she did in her younger days it seems over the years she has learned manners. She then didn't looked up from her meal but said, "Wow what a great pick up line that was I bet you win all the girls hearts with that one. Right?" Lina then closed her eyes and took a sip of water. "No miss I didn't mean anything by it I was just .. "Look here buddy Lina cut in" and finally realized it was Val. She abruptly spit her water out on him. "VAL! Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to," said Lina while throwing him a napkin. "How did you know my name? I haven't told you yet. Do I know you or something?" Val asked to an embarrassed Lina. "Oh I guess not it's been a while, and you where still a kid. So let me introduce myself I am Lina Inverse sorcery genius friend of your parents," stated Lina. It was Val's turn to have an outburst. "LINA INVERSE! THE BAN.. he didn't get to finish his sentence because Lina clamped her hand over it. "Shut up! I don't want every bandit or bounty hunter coming after me." To late as if on quoi every bandit and bounty hunter showed up. "Thanks a lot! This always happens. Hold on I got to finish this." She finished her meal in a minute flat. "Now where was I. Oh yah kick you ass." Lina then placed a bag money on the table and ran out the door. "What? She ran?," said Val. "Get her!" the others said while running out the door but they only had to walk out of the tavern a little bit before being scorched by a fireball. And since her fireballs where so on target they didn't even touch the building. Val paid his bill and left his brother to help Lina. FIREBALL! Lina screamed roasting Val. "What was that for?" A confused Val asked Lina. "Oh I thought you were some of those bandits." "Yah right you knew it was me!" "Well that's what you get for giving them my location." The two continued bickering for many hours and some how finally agreed on traveling with each other.  
  
Hope you liked it please review. Thanks. 


	2. A new mission

Another: Sorry guys I haven't written in about a year or so, but I finally got an idea on how to make the storey keep your interest. Hope you like it.  
  
Our story continues three weeks after Val's and Lina's meeting. Atrium had gone back

home and told his parents of the news on Lina. Needless to say they were excited that their  
  
old friend is fairing well.

During the three week Lina had told Val she was appointed the new Knight of Chaos.

She explained the old one wanted to retire or something, and since she cased the Giga Slave

she was next in line to take the title. So she had been training those 50 years to do so.

Lina continued in saying that thanks to her the monster race was severely lacking in power, and  
  
she had to find the reincarnation of Phabrizo and restore the power to him. Otherwise the  
  
dragons and Monsters would end up having a number 3 War of the Monsters Fall, and to many  
  
humans would die. The LON(Lord of Nightmares) did want that because she found humans  
  
way to entertaining, plus it wasn't time to end this world yet.

Val understood and agreed to accompany Lina on her quest. So our story picks up in a  
  
shadowy creepy forest.

"Lina are you sure this is the way to the town we're supposed to be heading to", Val asked Lina.

She said, "Of course I'm sure. Why is little Val scared."

"No of course not. I was just making sure you weren't getting us lost." He retorted.

"Well, I am not. But thanks for the vote of confidence", she replayed.

"Anytime", smiled Val.  
  
"So how far from Carthage are we anyways", asked Val.

"About a week. It's near Sairag and Sarune", replied Lina.

They finally got out of the forest and saw a little town.

"I think we should stop their for the night" said Lina.

"Good Idea", said Val.  
  
The town has not very busy. You saw a few people hear and their trying to cause trouble, but all in all it was pretty peaceful. For now. Lina and Val checked in a local inn and got their  
rooms. The inn was probably a three star motel, but they didn't care they just wanted a place  
to sleep. The two saw a local dinner and decide to eat their.

The dinner was small. But, quite. Their were pictures of famous heroes who had fought  
  
for the town. One include what looked like Luna Inverse, Lina's big sister. And when Lina saw  
  
this she almost laughed. It was of a girl with purple hair standing over a red head monster  
  
kinda looked like Lina. And the monster was cowering in fear as the blade was on the  
  
monsters neck.

"What's so amusing", Val asked.

Lina replied, "Oh nothing."  
  
A fat women with curly black hair who was warring a waitress outfit on asked,

"So what can I get you two love birds tonight."

"We're not love birds", exclaimed Val, blushing a bit. Lina was too, but she tried to hid it and told the woman her order.

Shortly after Val did to, and the women left. About two minutes later she had their drinks and in 10 she had their meals.  
  
They ate, talked, and laughed at previous events which occurred in the day. Then Lina  
  
stopped talk as she noticed a man with raven color hair walk in. His eyes were the color of the  
  
sea and his skin a healthy tan color. He wore black pants and a long- sleeved gray shirt, with  
  
brown gloves and black boots.  
  
A waitress sat him a table across Lina where the two could look eye to eye. When she  
  
saw the man smile back at Lina, Lina diverted her gaze back towards her food. The man the  
  
got up from his table and went to where Lina and Val were sitting.  
  
Val looked up when the man had approached, however Lina still was seemed more  
  
interested in her food. Val spoke seeing Lina wasn't going to.

"Is their something I can help you with sir."

"Actually their is my good man. You and your women friend here, pointing to  
  
Lina, seem to be a sorceress, and you a sorcer am I correct?", said the black haired man.

Lina spoke, "So. what's your point."

"My name is Drew Anderson, I am the kings adviser to this kingdom and we are in need of magic users such as your selves", said the man known as Drew.

"Mr. Anderson, your town seem pretty quite here and well, you see where in a quest of  
  
our own so go bother some other traveler", Val said.

"Well, you see it may seem peaceful at day, but at night a monster comes and kidnaps young woman. Our princess has been captured and all the men who return are all old or never return. Please help us," pleaded Drew.  
  
"Like I said where not interested right Lina", Val said.  
  
Lina smile, "How much are you willing to play for your princess return?"

"Oh the king would give you a handsome reword I know it", said Drew.

"Lina you can't be serious" retorted Val.

"In that case Mr. Anderson you got your self a deal." replied Lina.

"Oh thank you, and you can call me Drew. Also my I ask you to your names."

"No", Val. Then Lina kicked him and he gave her a mean glare which she just smiled at.

"Val's the name and my partner here is Lina Inverse."

Drew looked at Lina and smiled darkly, "Well, with Lina Inverse on the job I am sure  
this monster will be disposed of." "Well, we will start in the morning get a good night sleep and if you hear any women scream that's the sound of the monster at work. Enjoy your meal," Drew said and left the dinner.

"Charming man", Val said. Lina nodded and the two continued eating, and finally retired for the night.  
  
Val was in his room and couldn't help but wonder why Lina had agreed, and when he asked her she said she had her reason. Hum he thought. "Oh well no need to think anymore  
I'm to tired for it," yawed Val as he drifted to sleep.

In a distant cave... "Master Lina Inverse is  
  
here and she plans on stopping you. What do you plan to do?"

"Good work Drew. It's been over 50 years since I have seen little Lina, and tonight all have her pay me a visit," a man with shoulder length black hair, and green eyes said. "Slap a hard sleep spell on the girl, and bring her here, Drew fail and you shall die, But succeed and the reword will be great. Now go."  
  
With that Drew left and went to carry out his masters bidding.

MCLB LUE here so who is this man that wish to see Lina. And will he succeed? FIND OUT in the next Chapter.


	3. Hell Master's back

An: Here's another chapter hope you enjoy it.  
  
Italics people are thinking it. Or it's being said telepathically.  
  
Drew has just teleported into Lina's room. He sees her sleeping and smiles. Then he casts another sleep spell on her, and picks her up. Unknown to Drew however, Lina is not really asleep. She has learned how to not be affected by such simple spells in her years of training. Well, well, Drew thinks he can just cart off Lina Inverse boy is he in for a surprise. Hum the safest bet is to let him bring me to his master, and this way I don't have to go looking for the monster. I know he works for a demon that once ever lasting youth that's why he wants young woman, and probably why the men come back old. This just proves my hunch about Drew was correct, he is a monster. That's good because Hellmaster is going to need a general.  
  
Lina's thoughts where interrupted as she felt Drew set her down on what felt like cold dray dirt. "Master I have brought you Lina Inverse," said Drew.  
  
"Good work. Leave us," said a voice that sounded quite familiar to Lina. Drew bowed and left.  
  
Lina pretended to just a wake from her sleep. "Ah," she yawned. "Is it morning already?"  
  
"Good to see you again Lina Inverse it's been awhile", said a man with yellow eyes and black hair who had on white pants, white long selves, and brown boots. "You probably don't remember me because I was in my child from, but I am Phabrizo," said the ex-hellmaster.  
  
Lina was smiling and so happy about this, which surprised Phabrizo.  
  
"What are you so happy about you should be scared because I'm going to kill you.  
  
Yes this is to go to be true I don't have go through Serliune now. Yes! The heavens must truly be smiling down on me. Lina thought.  
  
"Now why would you want to kill me after all I'm the one who is going to restore you into a full monster and give you back your power", said Lina.  
  
Phabrizo feel flat on his face. This was not the reaction he had expected, when he had finally got his past life memories back he thought power couldn't come this easy without a catch.  
  
"What's the catch Miss Inverse?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really except you can't try to destroy the world.  
  
_Yet._  
  
And you and me are even, and no hard feelings about me trying to kill you. Okay," replied Lina.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal," said Phabrizo.  
  
They shook on it and Lina returned his powers back. After that Hellmaster feeling in a good mood gave back all the woman he had taken, in trying to keep his youth. Therefore, Lina got a reward from the king for returning the princess. Val and Lina left the town with several sacks fuel of money.  
  
"Lina how come you didn't tell me you knew Drew was a monster," said Val.  
  
"I thought it was easier that way," said Lina.  
  
"Next time tell me. You and I are supposed to be partners how can we be if you don't let me know what's going on? Plus you could have gotten hurt," replied Val.  
  
"Well, I didn't and now we don't have to go to Carthage. So I think we'll go exploring in the outer world. How does that sound?" asked Lina.  
  
"Sounds good to me, let's go," cheered Val. Off the two went to get into more trouble than anyone would ever know.

Mclblue: Hoped you liked it please review. 


	4. Meeting the group

**Author: Hey guys here's another chapter hope you like it. Oh sorry if the characters don't act like they do in the show, I tried. And, as you know I don't own slayers nor anyone, except Atrium, and Drew.  
**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4:  
  
Lina and Val had been traveling for weeks. As they came upon a village that was on the out skirts of the demon peninsula Val spoke.  
  
"Finally we're in the outer world," said Val.  
  
"Yes it has taken what seems like an eternity to get here," stated Lina.  
  
"So, Lina can we see my parents while we're here. I'm sure Atrium has already told them about you meeting us in the tavern. And I'm sure they would love to see you. Plus don't you get a brake since your mission is over," asked Val.  
  
"I suppose your right. So I guess are next stop is your home town;" said Lina  
  
"Yahoo," cheered Val as they we reaching the town.  
  
"This is odd," stated Lina, as she looked around the village.  
  
"It looks like it was burned recently," continues Lina. "Everyone's died," said Val, he continued, "but that couldn't be I just was here 5 weeks ago. What do you think happened here Lina?"  
  
"Probably a monster wanted a quick meal, and decided this would be the simplest way to get it," she answered.  
  
** CLAP CLAP**  
  
"Right as ever Lina Inverse," said Xellos as he teleported in.  
  
"Long time no see Xellos, what has it been 10 years since our last encounter," Lina said.  
  
_And I was still human then._  
  
"More like twenty. Honestly, Lina I would expect a human such as yourself to be able to acknowledge time," retorted Xellos.  
  
_Good to see he hasn't been able to detect that I'm a nightmares creature. Neither, god nor monster, but stronger than both._  
  
Lina smiled and said, "So, Xellos do you know what happened here?"  
  
It was Xellos turn to smile, "Now that is a secret."  
  
Instead of Lina fire-balling Xellos it was Val. With so much anger and hatred in his voice Val practically screamed, "Don't give me that crap. I knew some of these people, what happened here?"  
  
"Perhaps if you answer a question I might be persuaded to answer your question," retorted a charred Xellos.  
  
"And what does the trickster priest wish to know," said Lina.  
  
"Hell master has come back into power Lina. Are you aware of that?" Xellos said with his eyes slightly open.  
  
"And I should be concurred about this why?" asked Lina.  
  
"Don't act stupid Lina you did help kill him, and he'll probably come after you. Plus the one who restored his power has to be pretty powerful. Stronger than even hell master," said Xellos.  
  
Lina telepathically told Val not to tell Xellos of what she had done. She told him that she would explain later on why she didn't want Xellos to know. But, Val had a pretty good idea in mind and just kept quite.  
  
"So, you want to know if I have any info on the guy who gave Hell master his powers back," Lina said.  
  
Xellos nodded.  
  
"And I am guessing you mistress is mad about this because she wanted to be the one in control of the power of the monster race. I bet she was hoping I would nock off the other dark lords. What a shame I disappointed your master," laughed Lina.  
  
"You're a very perceptive girl Lina and I'm afraid you still haven't answered my question. Do you know or not?" demanded Xellos.  
  
"So, demanding Xellos. Okay I'll tell you. I already knew that Hell master had his powers back. I over heard it while traveling. I thought it was a rumor though. But, what I did hear is the person responsible was the NEW knight of chaos. I didn't find out why he did it though," Lina lied.  
  
"Hum... so the Lord of Nightmare has a new knight, interesting. I wonder why the old one quit." Xellos wondered aloud.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. So, we gave you what you wanted you tell us what we want to know," said Lina.  
  
"Sherra, Dynast's general destroyed the town. Probably hoping to attract the one who gave Hell master his powers back," Xellos said.  
  
"So, is that why you came here Xellos? To warn us of Phabrizo's gain in power?" asked Val.  
  
"Yes and no. Lina you are always so interesting to travel with I think I will accompany you for a while," said Xellos.  
  
"Sure why not. Always need and extra person, by the way we're on or way to visit Filia, think you can be civil?" asked Lina.  
  
"When am I not Lina?" he asked in a hurtful tone.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Xellos and a group of humans," said a female voice.  
  
A woman with purple braided hair stood in the middle of what was the town square, now just burnt colored dirt.(AN: ever played Zelda for the N64 and the town full of dead zombies, when you become older Link. Looks like that, but without the zombies, and if you don't know what I am talking about, just picture it anyway you want.) She wore armor and tightly fitted blackish pants, and dark brown boots. The girl was also carrying a very interesting sword.  
  
"I am not human. You should insult people you don't know," said Val.  
  
"Sherra, what a pleasant surprise meeting you here," said Xellos cheerful as usual.  
  
Lina decided to stay quite, and let the two generals talk.  
  
"So, Xellos who are your little friends Xellos," asked Sherra.  
  
Xellos smiled and said that's a secret then vanished, which surprised even Lina.  
  
"Lina see you later mistress has called", he telepathically sent to Lina.  
  
"He just left," said a dumfounded Val.  
  
"Oh well I'll just kill you two," she said.  
  
With that she was about to charge the two when they heard a very familiar female voice who loved to speak of justice. "Monsters who show now mercy for the weak, Heaven shall hold non for you." cried Amelia.  
  
Lina and Sherra both feel flat on their face and Val had a swept drop on his face. Amelia continued, "Prepare yourself monster, for my wrath of justice."  
  
Lina thought, DAMN I was trying to avoid them as long as I could. Oh, well, good to see her and Zel haven't change. Both look the same since we fought Dark star.  
  
Zel was standing in the shadows watching his wife.  
  
Then he noticed Lina, and so did Amelia. "MISS LINA," Amelia cried as she ran to hug her friend. The two hugged and Zel came over to say hi.  
  
"Look like you're getting in trouble as always, Lina Inverse," said Zel.  
  
"Yup," replied Lina.  
  
"Lina Inverse," repeated Sherra in utter bewilderment. "Well, four against one is hardly fair", with that she disappeared.  
  
"She left. WOW that's weird" said Val.  
  
"Yup," Lina said.  
  
"Okay guys since it's only lunch time how about we try to make it to the next town. We can ketch up on old times on the way there," said Lina.  
  
"Good idea, Lina," said Xellos.  
  
"When did you get here/back," Val and Zel said at the same time.  
  
"Why that's a secret," replied Xellos.  
  
"Come on guys lets go," Lina said walking ahead of the group.  
  
With that the group went off to find a village that hopefully wouldn't be a ghost town.

**MCLBLUE: HOPE you liked it and thanks for the people who reviewed. Please continue. If you have any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them.**


	5. Her True colors are revealed

**A/N: Thanks for all the people who have reviewed. I'm really trying to fix the spacing, but it's a pain in the butt. Please Review and tell me what you think.  
**  
Chapter 5: True colors revealed  
  
It's lunch time and the group has stopped, and caught some fish. They sit in the forest near a brook while the guys are cooking the fish.  
  
Xellos is the first one to notice the lack of fish that they are cooking, and comments,  
  
"Lina this is all you got? What there weren't that many fish in the brook, or what?"  
  
"Yeah Lina you feeling sick?" asked Zel.  
  
"What guys I'm just not all that hungry. Three pieces of fish is a lot for one person," Lina said in her defense.  
  
Amelia puts her hand on Lina's forehead, and says, "She doesn't have a fever."  
  
"Hey guys leave Lina alone she doesn't eat like she use to because.." Val didn't finish that sentence because of the death glare Lina was sending him.  
  
He suddenly shut up.  
  
Xellos saw this and said, "Continue Val, why doesn't Lina need to eat as much?"  
  
Val looked at Lina and smiled. He had almost slipped.  
  
"Because if she eats like she used to she'll become fat. That's what I told her and she fire-balled me, but it looks like she took my advice," said Val.  
  
Why I outa thought Lina.  
  
The rest of the group fell flat on their face.  
  
Zelgadis said laughing, "Lina worrying about becoming fat. Ha I thought I'd never see the day when Lina lighten up on her meals.  
  
"Yah Miss Lina, if anything you should gain some wait," said Amelia.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," said Lina as she put the girl into a head lock.  
  
"Well, I think she beautiful as she is", said Val.  
  
Lina blushed.  
  
Xellos from behind Val said suck up.  
  
Val just gave him an evil look and continued to cooking their meal.  
  
The group ate and packed up.  
  
A few hours had passed as they walked along telling each other what had happened in their lives in the last 50 years. However, Lina and Xellos gave very vague replies.  
  
As the group continued walking they were meet by a group of bandits.  
  
The bandits surrounded Lina and her group and told them to give them all their money.  
  
"Give us all your money and leave the woman, and no one gets hurt", said a fat man with spiked hair, and a patch over his right eye.  
  
"I have another plan," said Lina.  
  
"And what's that sweat heart," said the group leader.  
  
"How about you give me all your money, and I let you live," said Lina.  
  
The group of bandits all laughed.  
  
"Ha ha your sure funny little lady," said the leader.  
  
"Get them!"  
  
"I warned you," said Lina evilly.  
  
Lina took out a golden seethe and with lighting speed all of the members of the bandit group were decapitated.  
  
Foolish humans thought Lina.  
  
**Clap, Clap  
**  
Then Drew came into the light, "What a marvelous display Miss Lina."  
  
"Hell master's general," said Xellos.  
  
"What is he doing here," said Xellos.  
  
The others look in horror at the decapitated bodies.  
  
"What are you doing here Drew," asked Lina coldly.  
  
"Hell masters alive?" asked Zelgadis.  
  
"Miss Lina how could you they were...", said Amelia.  
  
Zel hugged his wife and said, "I think we have bigger problems here."  
  
"Well I just wanted to thank you personally Lina. After all you are the reason I am in the position I'm in," said Drew.  
  
"What does he mean Miss Lina," asked Amelia.  
  
"Yes Lina do tell" said Sherra.  
  
"Sherra," said Val.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Val.  
  
"I'm here to see why Hell master's general is here," said Sherra.  
  
"Well my master greatly thanks you for ..." Drew wasn't able to continue because his head wasn't their to speak for him. Thanks to Lina.  
  
Lina had her golden seethe and looked down at Drew. She saw he was carrying four philosopher stones and a note from Hell master. She quickly read it and took the stones.  
  
"LINA WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU" screamed Val.  
  
"You've become a monster," said Amelia.  
  
Lina looked a bit angry, but kept her emotions in check and said," What one less general for us to gave to kill."  
  
Xellos had his eyes wide open and said, "You are not the same person I meet those 50 years ago. You've changed."  
  
"What are you", said Sherra with a little fear in her voice.  
  
Damn that could have happened to me if I had told them, Val thought while he looked at Drew's remains.  
  
Lina smiled and said, "Your right Xellos I'm not human, but I am not monster either. Nor and I a god."  
  
"THEN WHAT ARE YOU", said Zel.  
  
"I'm a nightmares creature. Neither god nor monster, but stronger. Meaner, yet kinder than either one. I'm also the new Knight of Chaos."  
  
"No wonder you've been acting so different," said Amelia.  
  
Lina ignored her comment and looked at Drew, and frowned. "Now I have to get Hell master a new general."  
  
After saying that Val and Lina were gone.  
  
"Val. Oh no she took him," said Amelia.  
  
"You don't think she'll turn him into a monster do you Zel," asked Amelia.  
  
"I don't know," said Zel.  
  
Then the husband and wife noticed that the two general where gone.  
  
Guess they went to tell their masters thought Zel.  
  
"Well I guess we should go tell Fila what happened," said Zel.  
  
**MCLBLUE here well another chapter hoped you liked it. A little dark but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks.**


	6. The end or is it only the beginning

**Thanks again for the people who reviewed. Please continue, and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter. Well here is another chapter.**  
  
**Chapter 6**

Val and Lina just entered Hell-master's domain.  
  
Hell-master was sitting in a king like chair. There was a couple of stairs, and a red carpet flowing down to the entrance of the room. All in all the room was pretty empty.  
  
"Well, hello Lina. What a pleasant surprise to see you here," said Hell-master.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for the stones, and tell you, you'll need a new general," said Lina.  
  
"Oh, and why is that," asked Hell-master.  
  
"Because I killed him," said Lina.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks," said Hell-master.  
  
Both Lina and Val face hit the floor.  
  
"You see I had found one of my rogue minions who was a very good servant, and I have been wanting to make him a general, so this works out great. I personally was thinking about killing Drew myself. But, glad you took care of it. So, why did you kill him," asked Hell-master.  
  
"He said too much in front of Xellos and Sherra," answered Lina.  
  
"Thought as much. He talks way to much. Well, if that's the only reason you came here I suggest you get on your way," said Phabrizo.  
  
"Well, thanks,"said Lina, and Val and her exited Phabrizo's domain.  
  
xxxxxxxx 

Now, Lina teleported the two into her private office in the sea of chaos.  
  
"So, what was that all about," asked Val.  
  
"What," asked Lina.  
  
"You killed those bandits and a general. And would you have killed me if I had told your friends you where the new Knight. And why did you want to keep the knowledge that your the Knight a secret," asked Val rapidly.  
  
"Okay one question at a time. First those bandits Weren't really bandits. They work for the LON. They can disassemble their heads and still are able to live. I did that so Xellos would think I'm ruthless," said Lina.  
  
"And why would you want him to think that," asked Val.  
  
"Val you're smart. Let's think if everyone knew I was the new knight to the Lord of Nightmares, who would they hurt first?," question Lina.  
  
"Everyone you loved," said Val.  
  
"Correct. And since I made it look like I didn't give a rats ass about you, and was willing to make you a sacrifice to Hell-master I thought maybe Xellos and Sherra wouldn't try anything on my other friends," answered Lina.  
  
"WOW! For a minute there I thought you lost it with all that talk about you being a nightmares creature," said Val.  
  
"Well, when I said that I wasn't lying," stated Lina.  
  
"Oh..." said Val.  
  
"I pretty much am a human, but I get all the perks of being a dragon," Lina said.  
  
"Hum thanks cool," said Val.  
  
"So... Lina if Xellos ever tried to kill me what would you do," Val said blushing a bit.  
  
Lina signed and said, "Val I really like you. And after not being able to be with Gourry I thought I would never love again, but I think I'm starting to fall in love with you. So of coarse I would kill Xellos with out a second thought."  
  
"Really Lina," asked Val.  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
"Lina I love you too. I have, ever since we met at the tavern that day. And I know we've only known each other for a little over three months, but I would be honored if you'd married me," said Val.  
  
Lina was none the less shocked about this.  
  
"Yes Val I would love to, but you know I have to put my job first in front of my family," said Lina.  
  
"That's the price I have to pay for casting the Giga slave," Lina continued.  
  
"I know. But, I don't care. And I know I won't love anyone as much as I love you ," said Val.  
  
"Okay," said Lina, and continued saying, "I would be honored to be Miss Lina Ucopted."  
  
"Alright let's go tell my parents," said Val.  
  
Then a woman appeared into Lina's office. She was Beautiful with long golden hair, and wore a long black sleeveless dress.  
  
"Lina I'm afraid you'll have to hold that thought on marriage," said LON.  
  
"Because Death Fog has decided he'd like to come into this world. So, your new mission is to seal him up. Val can help to if he wants. Who knows you may need it.," said the LON.  
  
"We're on it," said Lina.  
  
After saying that the Lina and Val teleported out of the Sea of Chaos to carry out their mission.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Fila's, Zel and Amelia told Fila about Lina taking Val, and she had become the new knight of Chaos.  
  
"WHAT?!?! How could YOU LET HER TAKE VAL," screamed Fila.  
  
"Fila you must come down dear," said Milgasea.  
  
"Yah mom I'm sure it's not as bad as they say. Lina is pretty cool I don't think she'll do that to Val," said Atrium. Atrium looked like a younger version of Milgasea.  
  
Just as Fila was about to go into another rant Val and Lina come in.  
  
"Hey mom", said Val.  
  
Fila runs up to her son and give him a big hug.  
  
"Can't breath," said Val.  
  
"Miss Lina how could you take Val with you to see a monster," said Fila.  
  
"Look Fila that's not important right now. There is a new threat that will destroy our world, Death Fog, one of the four dark lords of the outer world, we need to stop him from being summoned here," spoke Lina.  
  
"Death Fog!," said Fila and Milgasea.  
  
"Yah and then after we beat him Lina and I are getting married," said Val.  
  
"You're what?" screamed Fila.  
  
**End of chapter 6  
  
MCLBLUE here, well I think I'm going to say this story is complete for now. I really don't feel like writing on it anymore, unless people review, and can help me make it more interesting. So, thanks for the people who review. Bye.**


End file.
